1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spectacle frame, and more particularly to a fully-cover shelter frame for supporting auxiliary lenses, such as sunglasses, wherein the fully-cover shelter frame is adapted for detachably mounting on a primary spectacle frame, so as to provide a unique appearance with the primary spectacle frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
An auxiliary shelter frame is widely used today. A conventional shelter frame such as clip-on sunglasses is adapted to detachably mount on a shortsighted or farsighted eyeglasses so that the wearer does not need to pay for and carry another shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses. The conventional shelter frame usually has a similar shape and size of the primary spectacle frame in order to provide a better appearance of the primary eyeglasses. However, when the shelter frame is mounted on the primary spectacle frame, as shown in FIG. 1, there is a gap between the two frames, which may destroy the appearance of the eyeglasses. Moreover, if the size or shape of the shelter frame is slightly different from the primary spectacle frame, the shelter frame may not fittingly mount on the primary spectacle frame with a correct alignment, such that the shelter frame may easily drop off from the primary spectacle frame. Thus, lights from surrounding may enter from the gap between the shelter frame and the primary spectacle frame, which may be deflected between the lenses of the primary spectacle frame and the auxiliary lenses of the shelter frame. So, the object that the wearer to see will become ambiguous, which is dangerous especially when the wearer is driving. The wearer""s eyes may get hurt by the deflected light since the focus of the object may change by the inconsistent deflected light.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a fully-cover shelter frame, which is adapted for detachably mounting on a primary spectacle frame in order to provide a unique appearance of the primary spectacle frame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fully-cover shelter frame, which is adapted for mounting on any kinds of primary spectacle frame has a smaller size and shape. In other words, the fully-cover shelter frame does not need to be exact the same size and shape of the primary spectacle frame for securely mounting thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fully-cover shelter frame for spectacle frame, wherein the fully-cover shelter frame comprises a cover rim for encircling the frame rims of the primary spectacle frame, so as to block the light from surrounding to enter a gap between the shelter frame and the primary spectacle frame for protecting the user""s eyes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fully-cover shelter frame for spectacle frame, wherein the wearer may merely use one hand to attach or detach the shelter frame during exercising or driving.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a fully-cover shelter frame adapted for mounting in front of a primary spectacle frame which comprises a frame body for mounting a pair of lenses in position. The frame body comprises a primary bridge connected between the two lenses, two side extensions provided at two outer sides of the lenses respectively, and two hinge members extended rearwardly from the two side extensions for pivotally coupling a pair of temples respectively.
The shelter frame which supports two auxiliary lenses comprises a bridge extended between the two auxiliary lenses, a pair of cover rims rearwardly extended from the two auxiliary lenses respectively, which are adapted for entirely encircling the two lenses of the primary spectacle frame, and a magnetic engaging means for securely mounting the shelter frame on the frame body of the primary spectacle frame.
In order to mount the shelter frame in front of the frame body of the primary spectacle frame, simply put the shelter frame in front of the primary spectacle frame wherein the two cover rims of the shelter frame are aligned with the two lenses of the primary spectacle frame respectively. Due to the magnetic attraction, the shelter frame is magnetically attached to the frame body of the primary spectacle frame.